


Improving Her Mood

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When Mrs. Bennet upsets Lizzie, her fiance is just the person she needs to see.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	Improving Her Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Lizzie stormed out of the house and over to her favorite tree then sat down, fuming. _I love my mother but why does she have to barge in and take control of everything? It’s my wedding, not hers. Jane would have made her see sense but she’s on her Grand Tour with Charles. We should have had a double wedding like she suggested. Ugh…_ She dropped her head onto her bent knees.

On top of her mother’s meddling and another patronizing letter from Mr. Collins, Fitzwilliam had been in Derbyshire on estate business the past week and Lizzie missed him terribly. Her husband-to-be was the only person who could pull her out of a mood this terrible. _And the fact that my mood is this low daily is one more sign that this wedding cannot come soon enough._

Lizzie was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear her visitor approach until they took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. She knew who it was even before she raised her head.

Fitzwilliam sat in front of her, his smile shy and soft. “I came to see you, your mother said you were in a snit. I knew this was where you’d be.”

Her smile was grateful but she could feel the tears sting at her eyes. “Oh, Fitzwilliam… She’s being so awful, much worse than usual. Nothing I want is ‘grand’ enough for her. I told her you and I want a small wedding but she’s insisting on inviting everyone we know, whether I like them or not.” Her cheeks burned but she did her best to ignore the sensation. “Then I told her I want a simple dress, she said that I needed something ornate to distract from my ‘boyish’ figure.”

“I can see why that would upset you,” he said softly.

After a moment’s hesitation, he gently pulled her into his lap. Lizzie took advantage of her new position to lay her head on his shoulder, reveling in his closeness.

“If I may, I find your figure most agreeable, and certainly not boyish,” Fitzwilliam murmured.

She giggled softly. “Thank you.” Her breath raised gooseflesh on his neck as he shivered. “Am I bothering you, Fitzwilliam?” Her tone was pure innocence, but her thoughts were anything besides.

He chuckled. “I’m glad to see you haven’t lost your mischievous side.”

“And I hope I never shall,” she murmured, happy once more.


End file.
